


It was a Spring Wedding

by TheUnkownMadlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Femboy Dean Winchester, Goth Dean Winchetser, Goth Femboy Dean Winchester, It was a spring wedding, M/M, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkownMadlady/pseuds/TheUnkownMadlady
Summary: Sam's friend is getting married, and Dean is wearing pants.*THIS IS IN SCRIPT FORMAT*The characterization for Dean is a bit off, and at some point, I plan on making this a comic, but as of now, I have no intention of doing so enjoy this lukewarm comic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It was a Spring Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some constructive criticism it would be gratefully appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading :o)

**Sam**

(fixing his tie)

Dean hurry up we gotta get going 

I want to get there early so we can sit closer to the front 

(Dean Walks out of there bedroom)

(Sam turns to Dean slackjawed)

(camera turns to Dean in a suit)

**Sam**

uh

**Dean**

What 

(Dean crosses his arm)

**Sam**

I don’t know 

Just thought you’d be wearing a dress I guess

**Dean**

(Dean pulls out bitch face numba 5)

(Bitch face #5 saved for when says something stupid in a way that it really is so apparent and said someone should know better)

**Sam**

Dude

You wear girly "things" all the time man 

I’ve just come to expect it

**Dean**

Yes

But 

(grabs Sam and drags him to the closet and opens it)

(lovey-dovey filter as we look over an array of black clothes)

**Dean**

Not the best thing for a wedding dude

(We close up on something, not black peeking through)

**Sam**

Wait a minute 

(grabs the none black article)

(it’s revealed to be a dress )

**Sam**

What about this 

…

(silence)

**Dean**

...

(Dean tries to leave only for Sam to grab his collar and stop him)

**Sam**

(deadpan)You knew you had this didn’t you 

**Dean**

I haven’t the faintest clue what you mean, and I have never seen that before in my life

… (silence)

**Sam**

Dean

**Dean**

Sammy lets not do this 

You wanted to be early so let’s get a move on 

**Sam**

(fake happiness) no no no Dean 

We have two hours before then ceremony starts, so we have plenty of time 

So, Dean, start talkin 

(Dean pulls bitchface numba #4)

(This bitch face is reserved for when a certain someone is makin a big deal of something when it really isn’t)

**Sam**

(flabbergasted) How are you gonna pull Bitchface number four on me 

I INVENTED bitchface Number 4

**Dean**

Well I wouldn’t be pulling it if you weren’t making a big deal out of nothing 

**Sam**

You wearing pants is a big deal Dean

**Dean**

Ya’know I’ve worn pants before Sammy 

**Sam**

Yeah of course you have, but this is different 

You literally have said on multiple occasions 

“I’d rather slice a hoard of vampire's heads off with a plastic razor than wear pants again)

**Dean**

Sam, I was being dramatic 

**Sam**

Dean

We’ve literally talked about it after I’ve fucked your brains out 

Said you loved feelin cute in all this stuff 

**Dean**

(fluttered) 

Sam 

**Sam**

I know its not a kink thing

(Dean turns away from Sam flustered and blushing)

(Sam tilts his head back towards him)

**Sam**

Dammit Dean

I want you to tell me what’s up with you 

**Dean**

(sighs)

(murmurs) Just don’t want your friends sayin anything to you 

**Sam**

(confused puppy look)

(Dean moves out of Sam’s grip) 

(Dean walks to the other side of the room and sits on their bed)

(Dean looks down at his hands)

(Dean pinches the bridge of his nose)

**Dean**

(sigh)

Sam 

It's one thing to be dating a guy 

But to people it’s another thing to date a femboy

(Dean looks at Sam)

I really couldn’t care what they have to say about me

At the end of the day,, I like how I dress, and anyone with a problem with it can shove it where the sun don’t shine

But these are your friends

So I’m trying to make a good impression and shit 

**Sam**

Dean

(Sam walks over to Dean)

I don’t give a rat ass what my friends think 

(Sam grabs Dean’s face)

I can get new friends but 

I can't get another you

So if my friends have a problem, they can fuck off

(Dean looks blank face)

**Dean**

(smirking) 

Sam

If that wasn’t the gayest thing you’ve ever said 

(Sam lets go of Dean’s face and crosses his arms)

**Sam**

Do you wanna bring up all the gay stuff you’ve said 

(Dean gets off the bed and looks at Sam)

**Dean**

Sammy, I think you and I both know I am the gay thing

At this moment I speak big gay disease into the world 

(pause)

...   
(Both of them start laughing)

**Sam**

So you are gonna stay in that getup

(Sam holds the dress up)

Or…

(Dean takes the dress out of his hands)

  
**Dean**

GIve me a minute

(END)


End file.
